legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Rin Tohsaka
Rin Tohsaka (遠坂 凛, Tōsaka Rin is one of the three main heroines of Fate/stay night who acts as the Master of Archer in the Fifth Holy Grail War. She acts as the main heroine of the Unlimited Blade Works route as well as Shirou's love interest during that route. She is voiced by Kana Ueda in the Japanese version of the anime and Mela Lee in the English version, both of whom also voice Rachel Alucard. Main Allies: Archer/Future Shirou Emiya, Shirou Emiya, Saber/Artoria Pendragon, Sakura Matou, Rivals: Luviagelita Edelfelt, Black Star, Main Enemies: Kirei Kotomine, Gilgamesh, Zouken Matou, Shinji Matou, Nagito Komaeda, Marluxia, Personality Rin is a perceptive, serious, resourceful and very competitive person. Though she is widely admired at school as a prim and proper honor student, it is a front she puts up in order to prevent others from prying into her life. In private, she is notably loud, shrewd, stingy and bossy, but usually means well for those she cares about. She is known as a model student and idol of her school. Her manner of speech is often hostile and dismissive of other people, but deep down she has a caring, big-sisterly disposition. Her tendency of making trivial mistakes at the worst possible moment is a hereditary curse. Though she really is a lot nicer than she seems, she claims to always make her decisions based on cold, rational logic in the end. In her own words, it's "not a very cute personality". In fact, her choice in personal clothes is probably an overreaction to that. Despite claiming that she would do anything in order to win the Holy Grail War, no matter how underhanded, she has a deeply rooted sense of honor, seen refusing to dispose of Shirou despite numerous easy chances of doing so, simply because she owes him and deem disposing of him without clearing her debts to be cheap. During her childhood, she understood the Fourth Holy Grail War about as much as Shirou understands the Fifth, seemingly understanding while not actually comprehending it. She saw her father as a great magus who must be respected and loved, but failed to understand the negative aspect of his personality, the coldheartedness that accompanied such an ideal. If he had lived until Rin could actually understand his personality, it is likely that it would have greatly affected the development of her own personality. It is unknown if she would have opposed such inhumanity and left the path of a magus, or if she would have become a “perfect and coldhearted” magus like her father. Either fate for Rin would have been one far away from happiness. Due to Tokiomi's early and untimely death, she was not aware of the original goal of the Holy Grail War to open a “hole” beyond the World. For the sake of her deceased father and her family's name, Rin seeks to obtain the Holy Grail, though she has little personal desire for it. Unbeknownst to her sister Sakura, Rin feels guilty and believes that she has abandoned Sakura after she is adopted into the Matou household, so much the guilt was what driven her to revive Shirou, Sakura's target of affection, at the brink of death. While Rin eventually admits that she has always watched Sakura from afar, she never realized how much Sakura suffered under the Matou and fooled herself into thinking Sakura was happy to alleviate her own guilt. She spent just as much time quarrelling with Shirou as she did cooperating with him. She's a mischievous girl at heart, so she loves teasing serious people such as Shirou. However, Rin did want to kill him when she saw his Gradation Air in his shed, thinking that he lied to her. Although she claimed to be not interested in anyone, the Heaven's Feel scenario revealed that Rin has been attracted to Shirou after witnessing his stubborn attempts to finish a high jump that he had no chance of finishing when they were younger. Rin was very supportive of Shirou's relationship with Saber in the Fate route. In the Unlimited Blade Works, they became aware of their mutual crush and attraction which developed to love. In Heaven's Feel, Rin reveals her attraction to Shirou while giving advice for Sakura and their closeness makes Sakura jealous and resentful of Rin. Her hobbies include admiring jewels. Although wealthy from her family's magical patents, she feels somewhat ashamed of having to rely on the work of previous generations. Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon LOTM: Weirdmageddon Legends of the Multi-Universe: Darkmageddon Relationships Archer/Shirou Emiya Shirou Emiya Sakura Matou Tokiomi Tohsaka Aoi Tohsaka Kirei Kotomine Saber Luviagelita Edelfelt Illyasviel Von Einzbern Shinji Matou Zouken Matou Ruby Rose Yu Narukami Black Star Black Star meets Rin during Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon when Rin was asked by S.H.I.E.L.D. to steal from the Underground. Rin ran into Black Star and the two fought. Thanks to her magic, Rin was able to come out on top in their fight. And after fight Black Star now seeks to get back at Rin for his defeat anyway he can. They are rivals, often arguing or trying to beat each other in different things. Black Star generally provokes Rin, but Rin always outsmarts Black Star. But they are able to work together when danger comes around. Ibuki Mioda Yukiko Amagi Weiss Schnee Mine Nonon Jakuzure Yoko Littner Sheena Fujibayashi Rose (Street Fighter) Ruruka Ando White Star Rin meets Black Star's father, White Star in LOTM: Weirdmageddon. Both Rin and White Star despise/hate eachother for many reasons. Rin hates White Star for his crazy obsession with Charleyyy and Friends and how he doesn't care about his family and friends, ignoring important missons and geting drunk at night, torturing Mine, calling Rin a pig, being sexist toward females, and when he makes comments regarding her butt. White Star also hates Rin for hers insults toward Charleyyy and Friends, "bullying" and "abusing" his son, thinking Rin broke White Star's TV and stole the Charleyyy kart (which White Star doesn't have but dreamed about it), and Rin's smartass comments about White Star's personality. Rin hates White Star more than Black Star. But despite all that, the two will teamed up against evil threats. Marluxia Nagito Komaeda Gallery Tohsaka_rin_school_uniform.png|Rin's school uniform Kaleido-ruby.png FateKaleidLinerRinTohsaka.png Rin_Kaleido_(PRISMA).png Rin_red_jacket.png Rin_maid.png|Rin Tohsaka's maid outfit Rin_Takashi_Takeuchi_character_select.png Rin Last Encore.jpg|"Rin Tohsaka as she appears in Fate/Extra: Last Encore" RinTohsakaJeweledSwordofZelretch.png|Rin Tohsaka with the Jewled Sword of Zelretch. It can absorb mana around her and from multi-universes to make her weapon as strong or stronger than her foe. The weakness is it doesn't make Rin Tohsaka stronger and it hurts her muscles when she uses it for the first time. RinTohsakaswordattack.jpg|Rin Tohsaka uses her Jeweled Sword of Zelretch to bring her most powerful attack. Rin mahou shoujo.png 563498-rin screen cap.jpg Rin102.jpg|Rin Tohsaka's Scary Smile Rin47.png RinTohsaka.jpg 100e41a952a6d4af2e0aadb7e83e3897.jpg SaberUBWGood.jpg Fate-unlimited-blade-works-196.jpg Rin Tohsaka hugs Sakura.jpg|Rin hugs Sakura Tumblr_nf3j8zEL3A1tugdt2o1_500.gif Carnival_04_-_04.jpg Carnival Phantasm Greed.gif Shirou Emiya vs Mrs. R.png|"Shirou Emiya vs Mr.s R (Marluxia controls Rin's Mind)" Black Star and Rin Tohsaka.png|"Black Star and Rin Tohsaka" Rin and Yoko.png|"Rin Tohsaka and Yoko Littner" Rin and Sheena.png|"Rin Tohsaka and Sheena Fujibayashi" Rin Tohsaka and Marluxia.png|"Rin Tohsaka and Marluxia" Shadow Stay Night.png|"LOTM: Mageddon Trilogy- Shadow Stay/Night" Rin and Rose.png|"Rin Tohsaka and Rose" Weiss and Rin.png|"Weiss Schnee and Rin Tohsaka" Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti Heroes Category:Characters from the Fate universe Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Blue Eyed Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Jerkish Woobies Category:Orphans Category:Summoners Category:Empowered Badass Normal Category:Characters with Bad Tempers Category:Dirty Fighters Category:Strategists Category:Characters Bridal Shotacon is Neutral towards Category:The Remade P Team Members Category:Characters in Meister of War Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Rivals Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Mela Lee Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kana Ueda Category:Character in Legends of the Multi-Universe: Armageddon Category:Characters in LOTM: Weirdmageddon Category:Love Interests of Shirou Emiya Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Action Heroines Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkmageddon Category:Animated characters Category:Characters from Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Characters favorite by Daveg502